080914 Beau Nate
acquiredCarne AC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 12:48 -- 12:49 AC: Nate is currently creeping down a hallway constantly glancing over his shoulder 12:50 AC: "ok, in and, out, real quick" he mutters to himself 12:50 CA: Beau is walking down the hall, until he see's Nate. "Oh Nate, hello!" he says... 12:51 AC: Nate freezes for a second before yelling SHIT and running back the way he came 12:52 AC: is he going to follow? 12:52 CA: "Wha? Nate where are you going?!" Beau takes chase, hoping to catch him before he reaches the edge of the bubble... 12:55 AC: unfortunately, Nate is a bit too quick, by the time you catch up to him he's crossed a line made of black tape marking the edge of the bubble. Written next to the line are the words 'danger' inside the bubble and 'safety' on the outside. Nate has turned and raised a weapon 12:56 AC: "you can't, get me here, monster" 12:57 CA: "...Monster...?"... 12:57 AC: "is there, another term, for the dead, returning, to the world of, the living?" 12:58 CA: "I haven't returned to living though"... 12:59 CA: "I'm still very much dead, I'm just in a dreambubble anchored to the ark"... 12:59 AC: "I know, and that's why, you don't, belong here" 12:59 CA: "What do you mean...?"... 01:00 AC: "the dead, should not concern, themselves, with the matters, of the living, for their time, has passed" 01:02 CA: In this game, even the dead still walk and talk. Who are you to decide my time is over"... 01:02 CA: "In this game, death is not the end"... 01:03 AC: "FUCKING REALLY? this is my, punishment, for some, heinous thing, I just know, it" 01:04 AC: "I will, never get, a break, from you, assholes" 01:04 CA: "How can you be so self-centered?"... 01:04 CA: "It isn't always about you and your rotten life Nate"... 01:05 CA: "Not everything is your punishment"... 01:05 CA: "In fact, I don't think there's a single thing in this game designed specificaly to be a karmic punishment for you"... 01:06 AC: "YOUR EXISTANCE, IS A KARMIC, PUNISHMENT" 01:08 CA: "I'M SORRY I DIED. I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T BE THE BEAU YOU ALL EXPECTED ME TO BE. I'M SORRY THAT I WAS DRAGGED HERE AGAINST MY WILL ONTO THIS SHIP AND IM SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE MISFORTUNE I CAUSED YOU AND YOU ALONE"... 01:11 CA: "Lord tell me how I can repent for the horrors I have caused you Nathan Revult?"... 01:12 AC: "by going, back to hell" He gives a middle finger 01:12 CA: "Trust me, with you on this ship, I'm already there"... 01:13 AC: "good" 01:14 CA: "What even happened to you..."... 01:14 AC: "the fuck, are you talking, about?" 01:14 CA: "What turned you into such a cruel and heartless monster?"... 01:15 AC: "me? I've always, been like this, you just never, noticed" 01:16 CA: "No, when my game started you were actually nice to me. and I'd take a wild guess to say that you were nice to your Beau too"... 01:17 AC: "that? that was, all about keeping, everyone from, turning on me, and keeping, myself safe, from Jack" 01:17 AC: "safety in, numbers" 01:18 CA: "And what about when we get to the new session?"... 01:19 CA: "What if there is an even stronger enemy? Where will your safety be then?"... 01:20 AC: "pfft. maybe, I'm done, fighting. I mean, the game, is over, we lost" 01:20 AC: "what's the, point in me, playing anymore?" 01:20 CA: "No we did not"... 01:21 CA: "A lose would be Jack killing all of us"... 01:21 CA: "We only scratched"... 01:21 AC: "a retreat, to a game, where we aren't, even playing" 01:21 AC: "that's a loss, to me" 01:21 CA: "The point is to protect and help our post-scratch selves, so that we will be garaunteed victory"... 01:22 AC: "pass" 01:24 CA: "What a shame"... 01:25 AC: "there's no shame, in knowing when, to quit" 01:25 CA: "You were a good friend Nathan, apologies that it couldn't stay that way"... 01:26 AC: "stop lying" 01:26 CA: "Hm?"... 01:28 AC: "good friend? I don't, believe it, for one second" 01:31 CA: "Why deny truth and believe lies?"... 01:32 AC: "because, if we were, 'good friends', you'd know I don't, do the whole, friendship thing" 01:34 CA: "I don't believe that is the truth for a moment"... 01:34 CA: "Please do not tell me that no one meant anything to you in this game"... 01:36 AC: "I wish, they didn't, because now, I have to deal, with the memories, making me SICK, everytime, I see one, of them" 01:38 CA: "Then why stay?"... 01:38 AC: "where, the fuck, is there for me, to go?" 01:39 CA: "If I, and Aura, and everyone on this ark, if they are all such burdens to you, why stick around?"... 01:41 CA: "You always had the option of dropping out. You could have killed us all on LOAAF, or ruined the scratch and doom us all. But you didn't"... 01:42 AC: for the briefest moment, pure anger crosses Nate's face before being replaced by the bored expression he usually has "you think, I had a chance, against Jack? at that point, you guys were, more useful alive, than dead" 01:46 CA: "You care so much about your own survival, and yet constantly wish for your own demise"... 01:47 AC: "yeah, I want, to die, but I'm not going, to choose to, die" 01:49 CA: "Well, if you want to die so bad, haven't you already chosen?"... 01:54 AC: "perhaps, but that doesn't mean, I'll just, shoot myself, in the head, tempting as that is" 01:59 CA: Beau's pure white eyes are full of sadness, but he still weakly smiles. "Well, if you truly hate me so, I won't trouble you. But I will say... I am happy we met Nate, even if you aren't"... 02:01 AC: "you know, you weren't as, bad as most of, the others, you're probably, the one, I wanted to see, hurt, the least" 02:02 AC: "but I don't, get what I want" 02:07 02:07 CA: "Thank you Nate... Perhaps we will talk again... one day.."... 02:08 AC: "maybe? not like, we aren't stuck, here for a while" 02:09 CA: "See you around" he says with a smile before heading back the way he came, waving as he walked off... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 14:10 --